La belleza esta en el interior
by Suguru Shuichi
Summary: Farfarello tiene un cambio de look y cambio de identidad. Os imaginais cuales son los verdaderos pensamientos de Schwarz?
1. ¿Quien es el nuevo miembro de Weiss?

Titulo: La belleza esta en el interior  
  
Autor: Suguru Shuichi =^_^=  
  
Rating: P-13 (tiene un poco de lemon, no os importa)  
  
Advertencia: Yaoi  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Atado, solo, asustado... Esos eran pensamientos de Farfarello mientras lo tenian encerrado en un cuarto con una camisa de fuerza por evitar desatres. En el fondo no era malo, sino que solamente queria desafiar al mismisimo Dios. Su suerte pronto iba a cambiar.  
  
Un dia, toda la banda se fue a buscar a los Weiss (y como siempre, no los encontraron). Ese dia no volvieron con las manos vacias:  
  
Crawford: Vaya, vaya... Por lo menos "tu" nos serviras de algo...  
  
Schuldich: Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba...  
  
Nagi: Si no quiere colaborar... A lo mejor querrá conocer a Farfarello...  
  
Schuldilch: Que mente mas brillante tienes Nagi...  
  
Las voces se podian oir desde la habitacion de Farfarello (donde seguia atado)... ¿Quien era la persona que habian pillado?   
¿Que tenia de especial? y lo mas importante... ¿Por que querian que Farfarello lo torturara?  
  
Crawford: ¡Despierta bestia sedienta de sangre!  
  
Era Brad... Como siempre... Pegandole para despertar a Farfarello  
  
Crawford: Veo que estas despierto... Te hemos traido un "pequeño entretenimiento"...   
  
Era un chico bastante pequeño con el pelo grisaceo como el y tenia un tatuaje con la estrella de David en la frente. Iba sangrando por la frente. Farfarello pensó que le habian torturado antes de traerlo con él.  
  
Schuldich: Hasta luego Farfie...  
  
Farfarello no sabia porque tenia que torturarlo. El chico se acerco lentamente y se arranco una manga de su camisa y cogio la jarra de agua que habia en una mesita pequeña. Empezo a humedecerla y a limpiar a Farfarello. Farfarello estaba sorprendido de la reaccion del chico. Parecia bastante apenado por la expresion de sus ojos.  
  
Labian: Me llamo Labian...  
  
Farfarello: Labian... Ese es tu nombre... Labian...  
  
Labian: ¿Como te llamas?  
  
Farfarello: Far... Farfarello...  
  
Labian: Es un nombre muy bonito...  
  
Farfarello: El tuyo tambien... Es hermoso...  
  
Labian: Pobrecito... Te ha tenido que doler mucho... Tus cicatrices se han abierto... Por lo menos con un poco de agua no se infectaran y se cerraran mas rapido...  
  
Farfarello: Gracias, pero... Yo no puedo sentir el dolor... Es una especie de don... Pero muchas gracias... Muchisimas gracias...  
  
Farfarello cogio la jarra de agua y empezo a humedecer un paño que habia alli y limpió la cara de Labian y de pronto la sangre se volvio negra y el pañuelo explotó...  
  
Labian: Lo siento... Mi sangre cuando entra en contacto con la licra se convierte en un explosivo y si entra en contacto con el metal se convierte en gasolina o combustible muy potente...  
  
Farfarello: No importa... ^_^  
  
Farfarello por fin dio una sonrisa a alguien. Nisiquiera sonreia a Nagi, o a Schuldich (y claro esta que tampoco a Crawford). Farfarello estaba feliz. Cogio unas vendas de su cajita de vendas (si, si... De alli saca las vendas que lleva casi siempre en la serie) y vendó la frente de Labian para que no sangrara.  
  
Mas tarde...  
  
Farfarello: ¿Tienes hambre?  
  
Labian: Un poquito...  
  
Farfarello: Tu esperate... Ahora vuelto... Farfarello traera comida a Labian...  
  
Labian: Gracias...  
  
Farfarello: ¿Que te gusta para comer?  
  
Labian: No, no... Traeme lo que quieras... Con un trocito de pan me basta...  
  
Farfarello: Esperate, yo vuelvo ahora...  
  
Farfarello se fue a la cocina, saco lo necesario de la nevera y empezó a cocinar...  
  
Schuldich: Pero Farfarello, por Dios.   
  
Farfarello: ¿Que pasa?  
  
Schuldich: Eso es cosa de Nagi ¬_¬'  
  
Farfarello: Hoy quiero cocinar mi propia comida. No quiero molestar a Nagi.  
  
Schuldich: Lo que quieras ¬_¬'  
  
Farfarello: Yo se lo que hago ^_^  
  
Schuldich: Far... Farfarello!!! Me acabas de sonreir?! o_O -!!!  
  
Farfarello: Si, ¿Pasa algo?  
  
Schuldich: *_* Sabia que me querias... Yo tambien te quiero!!!  
  
Farfarello: Bueno... Me voy... Quiero comer en mi habitacion...  
  
Schuldich: Espera!!! Ande vas tu con dos platos!!!  
  
Farfarello: Para mi y Lab... Nada, que tengo mucha hambre y no quiero llevarme la olla entera...  
  
Schuldich: Vale...   
  
Farfarello habia hecho mucha comida para Labian y para él. Farfarello miraba la delicadeza y pureza de Labian. Nunca habia visto a nadie como Labian en su vida. Farfarello esta sorprendido y se pregunta a si mismo ¿por que se sentia feliz con él?. Labian ya se habia dormido en los brazos de Farfarello por tanta emocion y sufrimiento en un solo dia.   
  
A la mañana siguiente, Farfarello se fue un momento (dejando a Labian encerrado para que no sospecharan) a buscar una floristeria. Entonces decidio entrar a la mejor floristeria con servicio a domicilio.  
  
Ken: Hola ¿que desea?  
  
Farfarello: Perdone ¿que me recomendaria para regalar a una persona muy especial?  
  
Ken: ¡¡¡ERES TU!!!¡¡¡EL LAME-CUCHILLOS!!!  
  
Farfarello: ¡¡¡Y TU ERES EL DE LAS CUCHILLAS DE WEISS!!!  
  
Ken: Grrrrrr...  
  
Farfarello: Bueno, no quiero hacerte nada. Solo quiero que me recomiendes un ramo para una persona especial.  
  
Ken: Errrr... ¿Un ramo? o_O'  
  
Farfarello: Si, por favor...  
  
Ken: Espera un momento... Somos enemigos... Tu deberias estar con tu cuchillo intentando matarme y yo con mi cuchillas intentando defenderme...   
  
Farfarello: Eso es porque me lo manda Crawford... Yo no tengo nada en contra tuya.  
  
Ken: ¿Ah no?  
  
Farfarello: Bueno... ¿Me ayudas?  
  
Ken: Bueno... Dime tu situacion y te ayudare... ^_^'  
  
Farfarello: Brad trajo ayer a un chico para que lo torturara, pero yo no lo he torturado porque era bueno conmigo y es muy especial para mi ahora...   
  
Ken: ¿Me estas diciendo que te has enamorado de un chico?¿De un rehen de tu compañia?¿A espaldas de Crawford?¿Has actuado a voluntad propia y ya te has dado cuenta de todo?  
  
Farfarello: Si... Ya no volvere a matar a nadie... No creo que a Labian le guste. Algun dia me escaparé con Labian, buscaré un trabajo y seremos felices...  
  
Ken: Me parece bien lo que estas haciendo, me alegro. Ahora puedes contar conmigo para todo, amigo. Me llamo Ken Hidaka.  
  
Farfarello: Y yo Farfarello.  
  
Ken: Te ayudare a buscar un sitio donde puedas dormir... Y ahora te traigo un ramo de rosas rojas. En el idioma de las flores, la rosa roja significa pasion y seguro que le gustaran... ^_^  
  
Farfarello: Gracias, ¿cuanto es?  
  
Ken: Te las regalo ^_^  
  
Farfarello: Gracias, ya nos veremos.  
  
Farfarello volvió sigilosamente y entró en la habitació con el ramo de rosas en la mano.  
  
Farfarello: Labian... Son para ti...  
  
Labian: ¡Son rosas!... Que bonitas son... Muchas gracias, nunca habia unas rosas tan frescas y tan bonitas...  
  
Farfarello: Labian... Yo...  
  
Crawford: (tocando a la puerta) Farfarello!!! Sal!!! Tenemos una pelea con Weiss!!! Prepara el cuchillo!!!  
  
Farfarello: No, no... Por favor no... Otra vez no...  
  
Labian: A ti no te gusta asesinar a gente ¿verdad?  
  
Farfarello: No... Pero si no lo hago no se lo que me pasará...  
  
Labian: Te entiendo...  
  
Crawford: Farfarello!!!!  
  
Farfarello: Voy!!!  
  
En el coche...  
  
Schuldich: ¿Por que te llevas al prisionero?  
  
Farfarello: Para que no se escape...  
  
Nagi: Bien hecho...  
  
Crawford: Los Weiss!!! A por ellos!!!  
  
Todos peleaban contra los Weiss, menos Farfarello... Que estaba con Labian.  
  
Nagi: Pero Farfarello!!! Muevete!!! Mata a alguno!!!  
  
Nagi se disponia a matar a Ken, pero Farfarello saltó y atacó a Nagi dejandole un corte en el brazo...  
  
Ken: Farfarello!!!  
  
Yohji: Entonces era verdad lo que dijo Ken...  
  
Nagi: Giiiiiigh... Traidor... Estas de su parte...  
  
Farfarello: Ya no conteis conmigo... Me voy... Estoy harto de matar a gente inocente y de ver mis manos llenas de sangre que no es mia sin querer tenerla en mis manos!!!! ADIOS!!!  
  
Farfarello tiró una bomba de humo y él, Labian y los Weiss desaparecieron. Mientras, en la floristeria...  
  
Yohji: Es verdad eso?!  
  
Farfarello: Si... Ya no quiero matar a nadie... Quiero vivir felizmente con Labian...  
  
Labian: Farfarello...  
  
Farfarello: Labian... Te quiero...  
  
Farfarello cogio a Labian y le besó con pasion en los labios.  
  
Labian: Yo tambien siento lo mismo...  
  
Aya: Esto realmente no me lo esperaba de ti...  
  
Farfarello: Lo siento, por todo el daño que he causado a vosotros... Puedo unirme a vosotros?  
  
Todos: QUE?! O_o  
  
Farfarello: Quiero pararle los pies a Crawford para que deje en paz a la gente inocente como Labian...  
  
Labian: Si el se une... Yo tambien...  
  
Omi: Que bien!!! 6 contra 3!!!  
  
Aya: Vale... Trabajaras en la floristeria tambien... Ok?  
  
Farfarello: Si... Me encantan las flores... Son preciosas...  
  
Ken: Yo te enseñare el lenguaje de las flores...  
  
Omi: Yo te enseñare las localizaciones para los servicios a domicilio...  
  
Yohji: Yo te mejorare ese aspecto...  
  
Aya: Y yo te enseñare arreglos florales...  
  
Farfarello: Gracias por todo...  
  
Aya: Yo soy Aya...  
  
Yohji: Yo soy Yohji...  
  
Omi: Y yo Omi...  
  
Farfarello: Yo soy Farfarello y este es Labian...  
  
Omi: Temblad!!! Que llega el nuevo Weiss!!!  
  
Aya: ^_^  
  
Continuara...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Que os a parecido?... Jejeje... Queria demostrar que Farfarello tenia corazon... Bueno... Enviadme reviews para poder continuarlo y asi saber lo que pasara con el nuevo Weiss, la vida nueva de Farfarello y mucho mas. Esta historia se la dedico a mi honey (Mellothwenn) que siempre ha estado alli cuando la necesitaba y porque ella y la banda sonora de Gravitation me animaron a escribir este fic... Tambien se lo dedico a Chouette, Samuel, Vegara (y desde aqui le pido disculpas por lo del comic), a TaM, a todos mis amigos, a la gente de Fanfiction.net y a toda la gente que me de reviews.  
  
Suguru Shuichi y Mellothwenn, por el yaoi, el slash y porque algun dia dominemos el mundo  
  
(p.s.: Osama tio, presta unas bombas para nuestro plan de dominacion mundial) 


	2. ¿Que piensan realmente los de Schwartz?

Titulo: La belleza esta en el interior  
  
Autor: Suguru Shuichi =^_^=  
  
Rating: P-13 (tiene un poco de lemon, pero mas para adelante no os creais)  
  
Advertencia: Yaoi  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Farfarello se habia convertido (en tan 2 meses) en un chico apuesto que amaba las flores y que creia en Dios (extraño, pero si). Labian vivia felizmente con Farfarello y los Weiss como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, Schwarz no atacaba desde hacia 2 meses y los Weiss vivian felizmente. Omi con Ken, Aya con Yohji y Farfarello con Labian. Farfarello estaba irreconocible. Todo el mundo se creia que estaba tuerto, pero eso era mentira. Él tapaba su ojo izquierdo para dar miedo. Mientras, en Schwarz...  
  
Crawford: ¿Como ha podido traicionarnos? Grrrrr... Farfarello... Grrrrrr...  
  
Nagi: *pensando* Yo no me quejaria tanto, algun dia dimitiré si sigues asi de pedofilo Crawford...  
  
Schuldich: *pensando* Nagi, tu mente me hace ser un salido...  
  
Nagi: *pensando* ¿Quien te ha dado permiso para meterte en mi mente?  
  
Schuldich: *pensando* La mente de Crawford si que me pone...  
  
Crawford: *pensando* Necesito irme a un homo-club... -_-'  
  
Schuldich: *pensando* Eso si que es una mente salida  
  
Nagi: *pensando* Aserejé ja dejé...  
  
En la floristeria, todos estaban tranquilos a pesar de que Schwarz tenian sus planes en proceso de planeacion (que raro me ha quedao, verdad?)...  
  
Omi: Soy tu mujer, pa-ga-me...  
  
Yohji: ¿Que haces cantando la de Asarajé?  
  
Omi: Jejeje, no me harto de las canciones salidas ^_^'  
  
Aya: Oye, una pregunta ¿por que ultimamente nos faltan lazos?  
  
Omi: *blush* o_O  
  
Aya: Me he encontrado lazos tirados por las escaleras hace poco y parecian como si hubieran hecho un "Bondage" con ellos...  
  
Omi: *blush* Yo me voy, voy a mirar si ha llegado Ken...  
  
Aya: Cagüen tó ¬_¬'  
  
Yohji: Por lo menos me tienes a mi...  
  
Aya: Errrr...  
  
Mientras, en Schwarz pensaban en lo que iban a hacer si pillaban a los Weiss...  
  
Nagi: Si los pillamos, me quedaré con Omi (para que sea mi esclavo)  
  
Schuldich: *pensando* Si los pillo, me quedaré con el pelirrojo... Ese si que me pone...  
  
Crawford: *pensando* Bueno... Yo me quedaré con el rubio salido haber si puedo manipularlo... Uuuuuuh... ^o^  
  
Nagi: *pensando* Me importa una mierda ser un Shota ¡¿Pero que se han creido?!¡¿Que no me puedo acostar con nadie porque tenga 11 años?!  
  
Schuldich: *pensando* Prueba conmigo ^_~  
  
Nagi: *pensando* Ni en sueños, los alemanes siempre son los salidos.  
  
Schuldich: *pensando* ¿Y los americanos?  
  
Nagi: *pensando* Tambien, America es el continente de los violadores.  
  
Schuldich: Brad, Nagi ha dicho que eres un violador porque eres americano  
  
Nagi: ¡Mentira!  
  
Schuldich: jijijiji  
  
Nagi: *pensando* Sigue asi y le digo a Brad quien le puso bien en grande que era un maricon con ganas en medio de su despacho...  
  
Schuldich: Brad, era broma  
  
Nagi: *pensando* Asi me gusta  
  
Farfarello estaba con Labian en el trastero de la floristeria...  
  
Farfarello: Labian... ¿Te he dicho que te quiero?  
  
Labian: Hace 5 minutos  
  
Farfarello: Es que te amo tanto que se me olvida de cuantas veces te lo he dicho...  
  
Labian: No se si esto funcionará. Mi sangre puede se puede transformar en explosivo o en gasolina y eso es peligroso y no quiero que te ocurra nada.  
  
Farfarello: Labian necesita proteccion, Schwarz podria coger a Labian y aprovecharse de sus dones  
  
Labian: Farfarello...  
  
Farfarello: Tranquilo, Farfarello te cuidará. Farfarello cuidará de Labian con su vida ^_^  
  
Mientras ocurre esta bonita escena de Farfarello y Labian, en otro lado estaban maquinando una maquinacion muy bien maquinada por parte de los maquinas de Schwarz (Es un trabalenguas)...  
  
Nagi: Yo digo que los matemos a todos menos a Omi  
  
Schuldich: Niño pervertido, matemos a todos menos a Farfarello y a el pelirrojo  
  
Crawford: Maldita sea, no matemos a nadie y los tenemos de prisioneros  
  
Nagi: Sera posible, te los quieres quedar todos  
  
Crawford: Vale, cargaros a Farfarello y punto ¿contentos?  
  
Schuldich: No  
  
Nagi: ¬_¬'  
  
Crawford: Vale, ya pensaré algo mejor...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Este es el segundo capitulo, tiene mas humor que romanticismo (no me entraba la vena romantica). Acabo de hacer un fic de Harry Potter (un lemon para ser exactos) y no se me ocurria nada. Espero que alguien lea este fic, porque parece que ha nadie le guste Weiss Kreuz...  
  
Suguru Shuichi, por el yaoi, el slash y "La hermana de Draco" (Ese es el titulo de mi fic de Harry Potter) 


End file.
